A conventional all terrain vehicle (“ATV”) includes a cargo rack assembly supported by a chassis. The cargo rack assembly may support various articles (e.g., a tent, a knapsack, a water bottle) for transportation by the ATV. Additionally, the cargo rack assembly may provide an attachment location for securing the ATV to a transport vehicle. As is common, one or many restraints (e.g., straps, ropes, wires) are separately furnished by a user to facilitate attachment of the ATV to the transport vehicle by way of the cargo rack assembly. However, separately furnished restraints may become easily tangled, may be sized incorrectly, and are often prone to being misplaced.